Mischevious
by Nacina
Summary: A short, fluffy fic that opens some of the emotions of one particular twin...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ouran, but a few naughty thoughts. Enjoy!**

Soft sunlight filtered the room, a gentle breeze rustling the pale curtains through the open window. The room was quaint, the smaller of two in a Japanese apartment block. Books were scattered across the desk in the corner, a reminder of the studious nature of the rooms' owner, and the shelves above were littered with mementos of a happy childhood; teddy here, a photo there, all of them equally precious in the eyes of the possessor. The wind chime above the bed twinkled in the light wind, its happy melody stirring the lithe body curled against the pale pink wall. The white, fluffy duvet rustled, and the young copper haired man snuggled beneath it stretched with cat-like grace, his slender arm reaching above the cover to be tossed casually across the pillow beneath him.

Groggily, his eyes opened, and trailed across the cosy room. This room was a mere fraction of the size of the one he was used to waking in, and so much more humble, yet it felt more familiar than that room ever could. He snuggled back into the single bed, facing away from the wall. The arm that wasn't beneath him tossed over the duvet in front of him and fell against something warmer, and much more soft and lumpy than the blanket should have been. Perplexed, the golden eyed boy slid his arm beneath the covers, searching for the source of the heat. Perhaps it was a teddy of some form that had been tossed aside in the night.

It was not a soft toy beneath the blanket, but a body. Smiling, he wrapped his arm tighter around the person in front of him, spooning them against his chest. It must have been his equally handsome twin brother, who was notorious for sneaking into his bed at night.

"Oh you," he murmured, his breath tickling the neck of his brother. "I thought you were going to try sleeping alone, brother. Did you have a nightmare, again?"

A soft moan emerged from under the duvet in response. Warmth spread across the young man's cheeks, not from the deepening sunlight, but from a steady blush. That moan did not sound a bit like his brother. In fact, it sounded an awful lot like his fellow classmate, the gorgeous but oblivious Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" he murmured, a tinge of panic in his voice. How had he gotten into bed with Haruhi? Why...what did they do to end up like this? Hikaru, flustered, began to dive under the cover.

"Don't hide, Hikaru," she murmured, rolling over. She wrapped her slender arms around him and snuggled against his chest, her short, chestnut hair tickling his chin. Hikaru's face felt like it was boiling with embarrassment.

Haruhi moaned softly, almost sensually, "Hold me, Hikaru. I want to feel you."

Though his heart was beating a million miles an hour and his head was spinning, Hikaru wrapped his arms around Haruhi, stiffly. They laid there in silence for some time, until Hikaru was sure Haruhi was quietly dozing. His arms loosened and held her more loosely, and slowly, fighting his inner struggling over whether or not to do it, he planted a kiss on the top of her head and sighed, "I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you too, Hikaru," Haruhi giggled, causing Hikaru to stiffen again in panic. Haruhi let go of her cuddle to push herself up, and crawl on him. Words could not describe the feelings of horror, panic, embarrassment and excitement Hikaru felt as Haruhi smiled naughtily down at him, and leaned her mouth in toward his...

"Haruhi," Hikaru moaned happily, his head leaning on Kaoru's shoulder. The Host Club had been holding a meeting but Hikaru, who hadn't had much sleep the night before due to late French homework, had fallen asleep during it. Unfortunately for him, he had been sleep talking the entire time.

."WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL? You filthy scoundrel, you are not WORTHY of her love!" Tamaki screamed dramatically, attempting to strangle Hikaru awake while simultaneously fainting.

Hikaru woke abruptly, his heart still hammering from his dream. He blinked slowly, before it dawned on him that he was in the Clubroom, and that he had been dreaming.

"Oh no," he muttered, his entire face burning red. Honey and Kaoru smirked at him, their grins increasing with his embarrassment. Tamaki was sprawled out on the floor in front of him, looking like someone had deflated him, and Kyoya had a small smile on his face as he scrawled on his notebook. He frantically searched for Haruhi, and was slightly panicked not to see her.

"Oh, Haruhi didn't hear your confession, don't worry," Kaoru laughed cheekily. "Sadly for you, the _Boss_ did, though."

Kaoru burst into laughter as Hikaru held his head in shame, and Honey tried poking Tamaki awake.

"What the hell are they on about now?" Haruhi muttered from across the room. Mori shrugged, and helped her carry across the tray full of instant coffee they'd just made.

Haruhi sat down beside Hikaru, and smiled at him. Hikaru's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled back at her.

How could he not smile back at the girl he loved, no matter how much the others made fun, even if she didn't love him back?


End file.
